Love Show
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Amy comes to terms with the fact that feelings change whether you want them to or not. And that sometimes it's better to let those feelings show then to keep faking it.


_You don't know  
>Somebody's aching<br>Keeping it all in  
>Somebody won't let go, of his heart<br>But the truth is, it's painless  
>Letting your love show<em>

_- Skye (Love Show)_

**Love Show**

Amy stood in the corner of the room, watching the party go on around her. Lauren was of course, being the perfect little hostess, flitting from table to table, serving drinks, dropping tinkling fake laughs. But for once Amy was grateful for the distraction. Even if it made her look like the sullen, unco-operative child at least she could blend into the shadows, pretend she didn't exist. Which is what she wanted now more than anything, to not exist, to not have this weird feeling in her chest every time she thought of…of a certain person. She was so, so confused. It didn't seem fair. Everyone else knew what they wanted, Karma wanted Liam, Liam in all likelihood wanted Karma, Shane…well who know who Shane wanted really but at least he knew he wanted boys. And meanwhile there was her, Amy. Who thought she wanted Karma, and then slept with Liam. Who was slowly realising she was attracted to girls but that didn't mean that she wasn't attracted to guys. Her every feeling at this moment was one big question mark and she didn't like it.

She heard clapping and looked up. Apparently Lauren had just announced she was going to do a dance routine to "liven up the party". Rolling her eyes Amy decided to step outside for some fresh air. She was really not in the mood to see her mum cooing over how perfectly Lauren could do an arabesque.

It was nice outside tonight, the air was pleasantly balmy and the fairy lights they'd put up earlier glowed softly in the darkness. She sat down by her pool, splashing her feet in the water, enjoying the sound of the ripples in the still of the evening. The sounds of the party drifted out to her, just far enough to be tolerable background noise. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. For a second she was so lost in the peace of the moment that when a hand brushed her shoulder she shrieked, tried to jump and somehow ended up falling ungracefully into the water. She surfaced spluttering ready to give whomever it was a piece of her mind but she looked up and her voice faded.

Liam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a half-smile on his face. "Sorry about that. I didn't realise you'd be that scared by…well by my hand."

Amy glared at him. "It wasn't your hand you retard. It was more the fact that you crept up on me in the dark like some sort of psychopath."

"Sorry. I didn't realise that psychopaths liked to tap people on the shoulder before they killed them. I'll be more considerate next time."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever smartass. Are you going to help me out of the pool or what?"

Liam looked at her suspiciously. "Is this the part where you pull me in?"

"Trust me. I do not want to be in here with you anymore than I want to be having this conversation. So just be a man and pull me out."

Sighing Liam stuck out a hand to hoist her up, felt a sharp tug and two seconds later reappeared next to a snorting Amy. "Y-your face," she managed to gasp, "It was so shocked." She made a face like a blowfish. "I didn't think your eyes could get that big, you're always doing that sexy smouldering thing."

Annoyed he grabbed the edge of the pool ready to climb out, before turning around smirking. "You think it's sexy?"

Even in the dim lighting he could see a red flush cross her cheeks. "No of course I don't. I'm just saying I know that's the look you're going for."

"It's ok if you think I'm sexy Amy. I mean it's not exactly surprising."

She glared at him and turned around splashing her way towards the steps at the end of the pool. "I'm not having this conversation with you Liam Booker. In fact I'm not having any conversation with you because I have nothing to say to you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "We both know that's not true."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't do this Liam…"

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to talk to you."

"Talk about what? About how I betrayed my best friend by sleeping with you? Or about how I'm betraying her all over again by standing here with you now?" Her voice started to shake. "She's doing everything she can to make our friendship work right now. I have to be helping her. I love her."

"Do you love her, or are you _in_ love with her?" Amy hung her head down to avoid his gaze. "Amy tell me, are you in love with Karma?"

She spoke through the curtain of her hair. "I thought I was…but I don't know anymore."

"Why not?"

"You know why Liam. You of all people know why." She finally looked up at him, eyes shining, mouth trembling and he thought that except for that drunken night he had never seen her so vulnerable.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, sure that she was going to push him away, sure that he had just crossed the unspoken line. But a minute later he felt himself pushed up against the wall of the pool, her lips on his, her arms wrapped around him. He loved the way she kissed, soft but hard, rough but gentle, a giant contradiction just like as if in that moment nothing else mattered but him, and this kiss, and this feeling.

When they stopped finally, panting and flushed, she leant her forehead against his. "What does this mean?"

"Do we have to figure that out right now?" he asked brushing wet hair off his face and smiling. "Can't we just keep kissing?"

She shoved him playfully. "Lets get dry first, then we can talk, and then _maybe_ kiss."

"Fine but Amy, I just want you to know, this, this means something to me. I know that night, our first time, it wasn't exactly brought on by the best feelings. But I don't know, when you came to my house and you kind of forcefully found out all my secrets," She shoved him again, not so playfully this time. "Ok, ok when you pretended to be my psycho girlfriend I realised that no one had ever affected me like that, no one had ever encouraged me to stand up for myself the way you did. I want that in my life. I want someone who pushes me to be proud of who I am."

She smiled but her tone was sad. "How can I push you when I don't even know who I am though? Everything's just been so confusing lately."

"I'll help you figure it out. Besides who says we have to put a label on you anyway? We go to the most accepting school in the whole of the United States so really you couldn't have a better place to be whoever you want to be."

"And Karma?"

He hesitated for a second and then sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But Amy, like you said Karma is your best friend. She'll want you to be happy, and eventually she'll find it in her to be happy that you're happy." He hesitated. "I make you happy right?"

Smiling Amy reached up and kissed him lightly before dunking his head in the water. "Yeah you do."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It! or the characters

Author's Note: I know Liam and Amy will never be a couple and I even understand why but they just have such good chemistry! As much as I love Karmy I couldn't resist writing this. And I know it's super cheesy and kind of pointless but cut me a break I haven't written anything in a long time haha. Hope some of you at least enjoy!


End file.
